If Only Time Could Stop (RomanoxReader)
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Why does it have to be now? Why does it have to be her? Why now that I already have her? RomanoxReader


_She's beautiful._

Those are the only words that come out of my mind as I look at the sleeping princess in front of me. I can stay like this for hours, watching her breathe and hear her soft snores. I chuckle lightly when I heard her murmurs.

_Yes, she really is beautiful._

I cup her cheek with my right hand and caress it with my thumb. Her silky (h/c) hair looks brighter than before. I can feel my heart break as I remember the day when she caught my eye.

* * *

"Stupid tomato bastard. Idiota fratello. Leaving me for those potato eating bastards." I murmur as I carry the papers the teacher asked me to bring. Instead of heading to the cafeteria, I am now making my way to the principal's office. I slam the door open. I'm not afraid to be scolded, they have to accept me for who I am.

"Papers!" I say those words in a loud voice to get their attention immediately. The faster I deliver this. The faster I can turn on my heel and go to the cafeteria. I see the principal pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Vargas, would you please act more like a gentleman in front of this lady."

I raise an eyebrow as I hear a giggle. My eyes shift from the principal who wears a clad suit, to an unfamiliar girl. My green eyes met hers. She has this soft smile on her light pink lips. She wears no makeup but she is... _Beautiful_

The principal introduces her to me. I can't clearly hear what he's saying but I just heard that her name is (Name).

"It's nice to meet you." She says, sticking out her hand, but I was too stunned to move. Her voice is mesmerizing. So calming. She walks closer to grab my trembling hand and shakes it lightly.

"L-Lovino Vargas." I say as I turn my head at the other side.

"Lovino." She repeats. I feel my heart jumps to my throat as I hear her say my name. "Sounds like love" She continues with a grin. I feel my face heated, I get the feeling that I am blushing harder now.

"Ehem." Our attentions draw to the principal. "Now that you're here, perhaps, you would like to take (Name) for a tour."

"W-well" _This is bad, I'm tongue tied._

"It sounds great" She says immediately, looking up to me with a comforting smile.

_This one's different. I think. Or am I?_

_Am I in love?_

* * *

I turn around to see who enters the room.

"Feli.."

My low voice trembles as it manages to squeeze out of my throat. He is carrying a bouquet of White Roses and a small basket of Daisies. I stand up from my seat and walk closer to him. His eyes look puffy and swollen. To my surprise, a few other friends came in, too. There's Antonio, Ludwig and Gilbert. I don't have time to get annoyed at those three.

_This isn't the right time for that._

"Fratello.."

Feliciano places the flowers on the table beside the door. His amber eyes scan the white room. Tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes when he spots the sleeping girl. His shoulders were shaking.

"Why.."

He said as tears begin to fall to his cheeks. He suddenly hugs me and sobs uncontrollably at my chest.

"Really, you.." I say, patting his back. _This is no time to curse._ "(Name) wouldn't like it if she'll see you like that."

Someone knocks at the door. Our heads turn to see who it is.

Another visitor?

No.

"Mr. Vargas."

Doctor Kirkland says in a serious voice. Feli pulls away as I step closer to the blond haired man.

"So how's her condition?" I ask. I feel my heart beat faster because of the serious look in his forest green eyes.

* * *

"Prom Night, here I come!" That annoying albino shouts. It's not that the whole world cares, anyway. He's just Gilbert, being Gilbert.

"Shut up, bastardo." I hiss. It's not a good idea to let them take a ride with us. If only Feli didn't insisted on letting them join us, maybe my world will be peaceful. They blast up the speakers. I'm pretty sure the music can be heard outside the car. I ignore the dancing trio and focus my attention to the shifting places at my window side. Blurry shades of green, blue and gray somehow calm my eyes from the neon lights which fill the limousine.

The car's pace slows down as we reach the fancy place. Some students can already be seen through the glass door. Spotlights and red carpet adorn the entrance. This is it. Our _Prom Night_.

Feliciano stays beside Ludwig. He follows him all the way. I narrow my eyes at the two, leaving a mental note to keep an eye to my brother. I felt someone tug on my sleeve as soon as I get out of the car.

"Hey, are you going to dance with that chica?" Antonio said with a smirk. What was that all of a sudden?

"Like hell." I give him a glare. "It's not that I like her or something."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, I hope that's true, Lovi~." He says with a chuckle. "See you later, then" He walks to the glass door to catch up with his two close friends. I raise an eyebrow before walking inside the venue. I'm still thinking about his question. Why did I answered that anyway?

The occasion was started with a few greetings and opening remarks. Later on, I hear the slow music play. I make my way through the dancing couples. My eyes are searching for someone. Someone I've been wanting to see since the start of this occasion. I turn my head from side to side.

_Where is she? Damnit._

I continue walking. I get the feeling of being lost. The music changes to something more romantic. The lights dim a bit as the air becomes heavier. There was an abrupt stop. A slight pause in this moment. I finally found her.

My heart skips a beat when I see (Name). She wears a strapless white tea length gown which suits her figure perfectly. Her (h/c) hair is flowing beautifully at her back, and some is hanging at her shoulder. She turns around in the most gracious manner and our eyes met.

"L-Lovi!" She says, looking quite surprised. I see a hint of blush across her cheeks, or maybe it's only the trick of the light.

"Hello." I say, feeling a bit awkward with all those couples dancing around us.

_This is my chance. _

As I am about to ask her if she wants to dance a hand from another man was offered to her.

"Shall we?"

A familiar voice asks with full of confidence. I gave Antonio an annoyed look. That bastard gives me a wink in return.

"Uhmm.. Well," (Name) mutters shyly. I don't want to hear her response so I turn on my heel and walk out of the ballroom. Gladly, the large French doors which separates the ballroom from the hallway are open. The hallway is embellished by chandeliers and ornate designed wallpaper. Sounds of my heavy footsteps echoes slightly as the sole of my shoes meet the marbled floor. I just continue walking until I reach the balcony.

There are no stars, just dark skies. There is no moon, just gray clouds. But as long as it's far from anyone else, I think I can cool my head down. I'm not angry, I'm not sure about what it is. But I'm sure I'm not jealous as well.

I mutter chain curses in Italian, but I suddenly stop when I hear footsteps from behind. I turn around. My eyes widen to see (Name). She looks sad, or maybe angry? She took a deep breath.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" She shouts. We're lucky there's no one outside except for the two of us or else we're dead.

"What now, ragazza?" I say in a serious tone. My eyebrows furrow as I try not to look at her mad face.

"You just walked away without saying anything." I turn my head to look at her. "I don't even know what you're thinking. I don't know what's gotten into you. Y-you just, walked away." I can see her expression changes. She looks down.

I feel something heavy in my chest. I walk closer to her. I lift her chin up, making her look me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are teary.

"I'm sorry.." I say as I brush the tears off the corner of her eye. I cup her cheeks with both hands. I feel her warm hands touch mine. She closes her eyes. I admire how beautiful her long eyelashes are.

Cold winds blow her hair. I see her eyelids close tightly as her shoulders shudder. I took off my coat and hand it to her. She gave me a confused look.

"You'll catch a cold" I say as she wrapped the piece of clothing around her form.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're always welcome." I feel a lot of confidence this time. I think I'll say it now. "There is something I would like to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I-I" I cough a bit. I can feel the heat creeping from my neck to my ears. "I lov-"

_Tap._

We both snap as we heard the tapping sound.

_It's raining. _

Why now of all days? She smile at me then walk closer. I blush when I realize we're only a few inches apart.

"I love you, too." She says before giving me a peck on the lips. We're both soaking because of the rain. But I don't care. I'm too shocked to comprehend what just happened. I cover my face with the back of my hand-trying my best not to look at her.

"D-Damnit." I mutter. She just smiles at me. I feel myself smiling back, as well. Maybe I can still ask her?

"Balliarmo, princepessa?" I bow slightly, offering her a hand. I hear her giggle. "Hey, stop that, you know it isn't my character to act like this" I say, slightly blushing.

She takes my hand and places it around her waist. She lifts my other hand mid air. Her right hand is resting on my shoulder. "I would love to." She says.

We took a few sways, a few steps. We look at each other's eyes, as I began to sing.

_Wrap your arms,_

_around my waist_

_And you will see,_

_And you will see_

_How i melt_

_I'm under your spell_

_Whatever you says go_

_I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you._

I stare at those deep (e/c) eyes. She never fails to amuse me. Those lips that curls into a smile, that (h/c) hair which I now dripping because of the rain. No one of us complains. The tapping sounds of the rain made our beat. I took a deep breath as I continue singing. This isn't my character to be so sweet to someone, but she's an exception.

_I drown in your eyes_

_Every time you trace me_

_In your mind_

_I'm gasping for air_

_But I long to drown_

_Once more_

_I long to drown once more_

_Once more._

_You take my breath away_

_Everytime you speak_

_Everytime you touch me_

_And you always_

_Leave me knowing_

_That I'll never_

_Never get enough of you._

We lean in closely. Eyelids dropping shut. I can feel sparks the moment our lips meet. Holding each other close. Pulling closer.

Yes, I now have what I really wanted.

* * *

Those green eyes are piercing right through me. I know this news isn't something I have to be glad about.

"Right now, the only thing that's supporting her life is electricity." Doctor Kirkland says.

Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio's eyes widen. Feli starts to cry again. I can feel my knees weaken. I grab Feli's arm for support. My eyes are burning- tears wanting to escape. My heart is slowly breaking. Why now?

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Ludwig asks. His voice is trembling. He's been treating (Name) just like his own sister since these past four years. Doctor Kirkland just shook his head.

"I'm sorry." My tears find it hard to stay, they just flow freely down my cheeks. My hands are trembling. I thought I can be strong for her. I guess she's the one standing up for me all these years.

Doctor Kirkland checks (Name)'s condition before exiting the room. I wipe away my tears with my sleeves. After a few hours, the four visitors went out leaving me alone with her again. I sit on the chair beside her. My eyes catch a glimpse of a small box on top of the side table. I grab it and slowly open the lid.

_A familiar tune began to play._

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Lovi!" (Name) says as she run closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a peck on the cheek. I blush madly and pull her away. It's not that I hate it. In fact, I love the way she acts sweetly around me.

"I-idiota, what was that for?" I say as I pretend to be annoyed. I scowl a bit, but the corner of my lips that are now drifting upward betrayed me.

"Because I got to see you in Christmas!" She says looking so happy. I smile and pat her head, making her grin widely. It is a coincidence that she saw me here in the plaza.

_Holy crap. I forgot that I have to meet up with Belle!_

I pick up my phone from my pocket. I'm about to call her, but (Name)'s confused gaze stopped me.

"Why are you in a hurry?" She says as she tries to look at my cellphone. I quickly shove it away from her.

_She shouldn't see it. _

"I kind of.. Have an appointment with someone? So I got to go." Her eyes look so hurt. I walk away in a fast pace without looking back.

_I can't stand those captivating eyes._

I call Belle and ask her to meet me up in the convenient store I'm in now. I bought a cup of cappuccino while I'm waiting for her.

_She needs to get in here fast._

I tap my fingers at the table, staring at the door to see who'll enter. When I saw a golden brown haired girl with a green ribbon as a headband, I immediately knew it was her.

"Belle!" I wave at her. My gaze drop to the yellow paper bag she's carrying on her left hand.

_She did bring it! _

"Lovi!" She says, handing me the paper bag. My smile widens as I thank her. My eyes turn at the glass window, I saw a familiar (h/c) haired girl, who just got out of the door, running towards the opposite direction of the road.

"I really appreciate this, Belle, Thank you, but I really have to go."

"No, no, go after her." She says with a wink. She's like a big sister to me, I told her everything about (Name), although, she hadn't met her personally, I would let her take a look of my princess's picture in my phone.

I run as fast as I could to reach her, but I lost track of her. I didn't stop searching. I went to the park. Just as I thought, she's here. I walk closer to the sulking princess sitting on the swing. Her hands around the chains that held her seat. She tilts her head down as she mumbles something. I lean at the iron bar, listening to her soft rant.

"Stupid Lovino, talking with other girls so casually and even left me alone. Yea right, I'm the only one who can call him "Lovi".'

I know it's wrong to feel happy about this, but I feel my heart leap because of joy. She's actually jealous. Which is something that I thought was rare. I let out a small chuckle. It startle her. She turn her head to me. Her widened eyes tell me that she's shocked of my presence. After a few seconds she turns back again, this time she isn't saying anything.

"So, what's a princess doing here all alone?" I ask her teasingly.

"I think it's my boyfriend's fault. " She says as she pouts. "He left me in the plaza earlier for an appointment"

"and?"

"I saw him talking with a girl, they look so.. happy.."

"So you're jealous?" I smirk at her blushing face.

"I-it's not that I'm jealous or something!"

I walk around and sit at the ground facing her. I hold her hands and look at her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say as I cup her cheeks. "What you're thinking is not the reason why I left you to see her."

"What?"

I hand her the yellow paper bag.

"I asked Belle to get me this, because I want to surprise you this Christmas and also, I don't have time to buy it myself because of some activities and deadlines."

"You mean, it's really for me?"

"Y-yes.."

I see her hands made its way inside the bag, she looks rather surprised. She opens the box and a soft tune began to play, breaking the silence of the night. She places it at the vacant swing with her softened eyes on me.

She tackles me so now we're both lying on the ground. She kisses my lips and I kiss her back. Her hands on the sides of my face while my hands made its way to her thin waist. We both pull for air and began laughing.

"Merry Christmas, Lovi" She says, handing me a piece of red envelope.

"You shouldn't open it! It's a good luck charm from me!" she said. I nodded and placed it in my pocket.

"Merry Christmas, amore." I sniff her hair. The scent of sweet vanilla is intoxicating. "You know what, you smell sweet." I see her hiding her blush. She rests her head at the crook of my neck. "Lovi, stop that."

"No way, I want some vanilla flavoured treat this Christmas."

* * *

The feeling of bitterness and fluffiness mixed up inside of me. I'm pulled back to reality when I hear a familiar soft voice calling my name.

"Lovi?" I stare at (Name) as she lifts her hand to place it above mine. I kiss her hand gently.

"Shh.. Don't speak, mia bella." I hope I can freeze time. If only we can stay like this. I hear her humming, joining the tune made by the music box. I feel something cold inside of me. I don't want to cry in front of her. Not now.

"It relaxes me whenever I hear that song." She says with a smile. How can she smile like that. It breaks my heart, tearing it slowly, thinking that I would never hear her voice, there will be no one listen to my curses and then laugh... and that smile. I don't know when the end will come, but I will assure you that I will end this with a smile. I know that's what she's thinking right now. What a brave girl. I just smile back at her; knowing that this is her wish.

"Hey, I want to do a lot of things you know." Her voice seemed to be cracked. "Once I go back, do you want to have a picnic together with Ludwig and Feli?" I stare at her wide eyed, her eyes were gazing at the ceiling as she continues "Oh, and this may sound childish but I want to ride a carousel with you. I always wanted to ask you that, but I don't think you'll agree."

"Of course I will. We'll do that when you get better.."

"Yes, you'll promise that, okay" We both know that there will be no next time.

"Lovi, do you know how much I love you? I love you more than anyone else." She says as she giggles. "I want you to be happy…" She sits up from her bed. Her free hand shoves my bangs as she kisses my forehead. I swear I feel something drip at my palm. But I don't care, what's important is the time we have now.

"Can you get me a bowl of soup? I'm feeling hungry,.." She says in a low voice. I raise an eyebrow, "I will have to go down if I'll do that."

"It's fine." She says. There's something wrong with the atmosphere, something's urging me to stay.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I stood up. When my hand was about to grab the doorknob I hear her say my name.

"Wait, Lovi!"

"Si?"

"It's nothing, just hurry…"

I close the door. I went a floor lower through the elevator and quickly went to the hospital's canteen. I order a tomato soup, I remember how much she loves these. I grab the paper bag carrying the soup in a disposable bowl.

"What?!"

The lights flicker off.

_A blackout? What happened to the generator? _

I drop the soup in my hands and began to run, I run as fast as I could.

_"The only thing that's supporting her life is electricity." Doctor Kirkland said._  
"Shit." I curse under my breath as I crash my fists to the elevator's door. I take the emergency stairs. When I get in front of the door the lights went back.

I open the door.

A tune from an open box welcomes me.

The loud thud in my chest matched the moment my knees met the cold floor.

My weak knees has lost its strength.

Everything feels so cold.

The only thing that's warm is the trail that my tear left on my cheek.

_Why does it have to be now?_

* * *

_Time sure runs fast, right, (Name)? _

"Uncle Lovi!"

"Hey, how was school?" I ask the green eyed boy, what a smart child to be owned by that tomato bastard.

"It's great!" He looks at my hand that's holding a small red envelope. "Uncle, why don't you want anyone to see what's inside that?" The young man asks me curiously.

"Do you want to see?" He nods. "But it's a secret between the two of us."

"Yes! Yes!" I chuckle as I open the envelope. His mouth gape in amazement. "Is that you, uncle? What a pretty girl you have beside you! Who's she."

"She's a princess." I smile softly at the child.

"Wow! What's her name?" I pause a bit, remembering her sweet smile.

"Her name is… (Name)."

.

.

.

.

.

_"I'll be back soon, okay?"_

_"Wait, Lovi!"_

_"Si?"_

_"It's nothing, just hurry."_

_(Door closes)_

_"Ti amo, Lovino"_

* * *

_(28/05/13) Okay I updated this story and fixed the spacings and errors. :) Thank you so much to those who reviewed, It meant a lot to me. :)_


End file.
